Unchained
by IfOnlyThereWasAHunter
Summary: Hunter is a Captain in the US Army, writing letters to his wife of fourteen years, Stephanie. Some trajedies lead Stephanie to be stupid, and Hunter's best friends Shawn to protect the family, in a way that ruins, and builds relationships.
1. Dear Steph1

Steph,

Steph,

I didn't know it got this cold out here. For God's sake it is the desert. I mean the sand blasts are terrible, and. . . it's not just a war anymore. Civilians are involved. Don't worry top much or anything Steph but, they're onto us. Our undercover unit isn't so undercover anymore. We can't trust anyone.

There are things I'm seeing out here that make me wish I was home. If only to protect you from seeing them.

On a better note: John Cena received news that the newest addition to his family was born last month. And John's oldest boy got 3 A's, 2 B's and 1 C on his 5th grade report card.

This unit, my unit, is becoming a family, a mass of brothers. I would die for them Stephanie. And if I do, I give my last breath to you.

Sincerely yours,

Hunter Hearst Helmsley


	2. Dear Hunter1

Hunter,

_Hunter,_

_It snowed here, 4 inches. If you can't tell I took the kids to the vacation house. Hey needed a vacation. But we're stuck. I can't get the car out, which means I can't get Junior to school. By the way, thank you for teaching Junior how to start a fire. The furnace in this place finally died, we'll get a repairman when the snow clears out._

_As I'm sure you know Junior turned fourteen last week. He got 50 and a pair of 180 shoes from us and your grandparents teamed up with your parents on a small (my emphasis on small) dirt bike. I told him you would teach him how to ride when you came home. Until then it's in the garage, Uncle Ric came by to get the wheels off the ground. Something about dry rot. _

_Stay safe. The family says hi, they send their love. I wanna keep these letters like we're sitting at the coffee table. That's the only way. I love you baby. Keep me posted._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Stephanie MaryAnne McMahon Helmsley_


	3. Dear Steph2

Stephanie,

Stephanie,

This is intense, my leg hurts. Doctors say it's just a sprain. And burns. Luckily I had on my Kevlar, unlike this one guy. He's not doing so good. We were carry8ng boxes to the donation center, and the bomb just went off. I was falling behind, guarding my men like they were sheep from wolves, thank God I was in the back. It was almost as if the ground were on fire, it shook every building I could see. The bomber was a suicide guy, I have no pity for him. He'll get his 77 virgins or whatever he gets offered.

Orton is the guy's name who wasn't wearing his suit. He said it was too uncomfortable. I wonder how damn comfortable he is now. I tried to tell him Steph, I mean I screamed at him. But in the middle of a battlefield I can't just drop him for push ups. They are punishment here, death is.

I agree with you, about the dirt bike. IT gives me something to look forward to when I come home. But my letters to you can't be like sitting at the coffee table, I need to get these things off my chest. I love you too much to let you think I'm safe and then let something happen to me.

This unit, my unit, is my family, and I almost did die for them today. I hope I never come closer.

Sincerely yours,

Hunter Hearst Helmsley.


	4. Dear Hunter2

Hunter,

_Hunter,_

_In a way I'm glad you're hurt, it means you're not fighting right now. You're safe. Sorry to hear about Orton. I hope he feels better, I know he's your buddy, but he sounds hard-headed. Like he wasn't worth a damn anyway, but hell what do I know?_

_Molly said shit today. Don't worry, she got it form me, or Shawn. I can't really blame you. I'll never understand why you like this life Hunter. Or how you can force me to live it. As much as I love you Hunter, I can't stand this. Don't worry, I won't leave or anything Hunter, but I don't want you to leave either. I don't care if the war is on our street I don't ever want to wake up to cold sheets again. _

_I guess I'm just angry babe. I don't like this. I guess I never should've married a soldier, especially one so adamant about his job. And not so adamant about his family._

_Snow melted._

_But it froze last night._

_Ice everywhere._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Stephanie._


	5. Looking In

Stephanie put down her pen and stuffed the letter in the envelope at her desk. She was tearing up, her face red from the stress of holding it back. "Mom?" Junior asked. "Are you ok?" He came closer, close enough to see her tears. "Is Dad OK?"

"Hunter, your father is fine, just stupid."

"What happened?"

"Oh, he sprained his leg, flying through the air."

"Sorry, when's he coming home?"

"Nine weeks. Junior go play with Molly. I need some time alone."

"Fine but please don't drink." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been drinking a lot since dad got sent out. I mean, I get it, I've smoked a lot of weed. But I hate you, absolutely late you when you're drunk." He stomped off, pausing at the base of the stairs to watch his mom slump into her seat. What he didn't see were the tears exploding from her eyes. Junior made it up to his room just as the phone rang. "What Shawn?"

"Where's your mom?"

"Downstairs, why?"

"I'll be right over. Tell her to turn on the T.V."


	6. Dear Steph, From Cena

Steph:

**Steph:**

**He'll be OK. It's me, Cena. Right now Hunter's in the Operating Room. We were leaving the hospital this morning when the ambush started. We lost Orton. Again no protection. He had a girlfriend, but no wife or kids. Good time to go, I guess.**

**Hunter says he loves you, and that he knows this will be all over TV. He referred to himself as the mountain hitting the ground. But he was still screaming when I got to him. He's fine though. He's a strong man Stephanie. I wish I had half of his will power, keep that in mind.**

**The next few letters you get from him will be my handwriting, Hunter asked me to write for him. I hope everything is OK back home. I know you get some help from Shawn and the other boys. Say hi to them for me. My son is apparently very cute, which means to me he looks like his mother. That's good, but the more he looks like her, the less he looks like me if you get what I mean.**

**O miss her Steph, I really miss Stacy. I hope she misses me too. She doesn't write like you and Hunter do. I wish she did. I heard about JR's dirt bike, good idea to wait. Hunter and I used to race as kids. He took County twice. I'll admit I ate his dust, it was always better than eating his pavement. **


	7. Holding On, Too Tightly

Shawn turned off the T.V and looked over at Steph. "He'll be fine."

"They said one was killed."

"It wasn't him. Hunter doesn't know how to die Steph." Junior hung his head and left the room. HE wasn't about to let Shawn see him cry. Once Junior was out of the room Shawn moved closer to his best friend's wife. "I'm sure he's fine. Even if he got hit, he sleeps in his gear. He's O.K." Shawn took a second to wipe away Stephanie's tears. His fingers brushed her cheekbones.

"Shawn I love him. I feel bad, like it's my fault. He wanted to make good for us. For the family. It's been so hard with him gone. I'm alone all the time. Just me and the kids."

"What about when I'm here?"

"You can't make up for what I'm lacking." Shawn took her face in his hands, brushing back her tears. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stand to see you like this. You're tense all the time, and angry. You either need a good lay, or a good dose, and I can't enjoy the good dose and baby sit." Shawn placed his lips lightly against hers. Stephanie held up her hands at first but relaxed as Shawn laid his hands on her shoulders.

"We shouldn't do this." She looked into his eyes, studying his face. "Shawn, I'm nervous."

"Don't be." This time when he kissed her the air collapsed out of her lungs. He slipped behind her, stabling her. He could feel the warmth of her tears as the struck his cheek too. "Stephanie, please don't cry." She closed her eyes while they slid out of their clothes.

Stephanie put her clothes back on and handed Shawn a pile of clothing. "What do I tell Hunter?"

"Nothing. Just between us. It's OK. At least you know I'm clean." Stephanie was dressed and seated next to him. " I love you kid." His warm lips brushed her hair.

"I'm sure you do. I just gave it up to you Shawn, because you wanted it."

"Stephanie, I wanted to make you happy."

"You're arrogant." She snorted. "While it was fun, I need Hinter. It's different when you love someone." Shawn wrapped his arm around her and sighed.


End file.
